Scott Rigby And The Crystal Beasts
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: First Story set in Steven Universe. New to Beach City and unaware of what he has to face in the future, 18-year-old Scott Rigby will come into contact with a race long since forgotten by the gems. Crystals and their beast forms.
1. Welcome To Beach City

As we open up on a shot of a highway, we see a jeep going down the long road towards a place called Beach City.

We get a close up of the driver of the car, his hair is a light brown and shaggy before we get a close up of him with his shades on, dark blue Ray bans, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes on a long road trip to his new home town.

When the camera gets a full view of him sitting in the driver's seat, shifting his gear stick into third gear before the camera shows his foot on the gas then shooting over to show he was doing a decent 60 miles per hour.

When the camera goes back to him he starts talking to you the audience like a narrator would.

"_Hey guys and gals, Scott Rigby here, now you're probably wondering, Scott why are we joining on you, the new guy, as he moves into his new home in a city he's never lived in before."_

Scott couldn't help but smirk before his inner narrator took over again.

"_You see dear reader, after my break up with my girlfriend Melody, a friend of mine in Beach City offered me a place to stay since a house became available."_

"_I do have the money to buy the house my friend mentioned but since he'd built and furnished it. All I had to do was just put my things where I wanted them."_

As Scott passes under a tunnel on the freeway, we see him reach for his sports drink in the cup holder, taking a sip and then putting it back in its space, he continues.

"_Greg did tell me that the reason the house is so dirt cheap is because of some kids from Ocean City, vandalized it years ago and the mayor completely ignored it so it fell on Gregg to renovate it before I moved in."_

Once Scott sees the sign that says welcome to Beach City, Scott smirks before putting his foot on the gas and keeping his eyes firmly on the streets as he looks for the house.

"_**My name is Scott Rigby and this is my story."**_

_**Rattlesnake316 Presents:**_

_**Scott Rigby An**__**d **__**The Crystal Beasts **_

With his Jeep coming to a stop at a traffic light within the town centre, Scott got a good look from his vehicle at all the places before him, radio blaring with his mix CD of all his favourite songs burned onto a disc.

"888, West Street Road, I hope this is right Gregg and you haven't sent me to some rough part of town."

Muttering to himself for what felt like the 6th time he's repeated himself, the other 5 times, Scott kept it in his head.

That was until his thought process was interrupted when something blue came flying towards his wind shield with an almighty smash through the front and into his front seat, luckily he had his hands up when the glass sliced his arms with small cuts.

Once he got his bearings he looked to his right and saw the blue thing, no, it was a lady...with a freaking gem in her back, that must have been one hell of a piercing.

"Hey lady, wake up...please be alive."

He eventually did see what was chasing her and it was another woman with markings on her and a gem for a nose, what are these crazy people.

Once again, his thought process was interrupted when the blue lady awoke with a groan, she noticed where she was before staring Scott straight in the eye and with one word, Scott couldn't help but obey.

"DRIVE!"

With reflexes sharpened, Scott put his foot on the gas and drove straight at the aggressor, only to have the car stopped with the woman's strength in front of them making Scott panic and sweat only for the lady at the side of him to hit her with a punch...made of pure water before out of instinct, Scott floored it and ran straight over the woman, with a crunching sound following before he tore away with his tires screeching.

Once Scott was sure that the crazy woman wasn't in pursuit, he kept his eyes on the road again and before he knew it, he was at the house mentioned by Gregg.

**Scott's new home**

Once he pulled up outside the place, the first thing he did was turn to the lady who was sat quietly next to him in the passenger seat.

The awkward silence was deafening between the two.

The first to speak was Scott as he spoke as politely as he could manage with the stinging cuts on his arms.

"Can you pass me the first aid kit from the glovebox please?"

She, however, took her time when she did this, because when she gave the first aid kit to Scott, something metal fell out of the glovebox, as quick as she picked it up, Scott took it away from her with equal quickness.

This caused the lady to ask curiously.

"What was that?"

As Scott made sure the safety wasn't accidentally turned off before placing it on the dashboard and answering the lady's question.

"That...is my security system my dear, I don't let anyone touch it in case they get hurt."

The lady nodded before Scott started his introduction so it could ease the mood a little between them.

"Names Scott Rigby."

"Lapis Lazuli."

Scott couldn't help but smile after Lapis introduced herself, making Lapis wonder what he was smiling at before he gave her his answer.

"Pretty name for a beauty like yourself."

The hue on Lapis' face was a dark blue shade making Scott chuckle to himself before grabbing the disinfectant and pouring some onto a cotton swab before gently placing it onto his open wounds one by one.

Once he was done and starting to apply the band-aids then the bandages and medical tape, he turned to Lapis and asked.

"So...Lapis, do you have anywhere you need to be right now?"

At that one question, Lapis answered in thought before shaking her head to confirm it as a no.

With quick thinking, Scott jumped out of his Jeep and opened the door for Lapis as she stepped out of the vehicle.

As the two headed towards the house, Scott felt a bit uneasy bringing someone strange into the house, especially since he had no clue about her.

But there was something about Lapis that put him at ease as he opened the door.

**Inside the House**

"Wow, Gregg, you've really outdone yourself this time."

Scott whispers to himself while Lapis looked around at the same time as he did.

Checking out the downstairs, the living area was huge, so big in fact, he was confident his couch would cover the nearest wall he was looking at, his TV, however, would have to go on the wall, which was fine by him, it was a big TV from his old apartment with Melody.

In the left-hand corner, he would put his cabinet with all his new stuff to go in since Melody took the stuff that was in there, so it was bare bones at the moment.

"Definitely could put my pet iguana in the right-hand corner of the room."

Scott says this as he notices Lapis in the kitchen area just past the archway leading from the living room before he himself looked inside the kitchen area.

***Whistles***

"Gregg, I need to thank you in person, you HAVE outdone yourself."

The suite was a simple but modern set up, shiny marble counters with a microwave and a toaster, ready to use and making Scott smile, even more, when he saw the fridge freezer built into the wall.

Once he was done downstairs, he called to Lapis.

"Lapis I'm going to go check the upstairs, do you need to let anyone know you are here?"

This had Lapis in thought until a jingle played on Scott's phone, both looking at the screen, they see it's Steven's caller ID.

The smile on Scott's face was a welcome sight as he says.

"Hey, it's Steven, best see what the little guy needs."

With quick hands, Scott pulled the phone from his pocket and swiped left to answer the call before putting it on speaker.

"Yo Steven, long time no see, how you been?"

"_Hey Scotty, is Lapis with you?"_

Without needing to answer Lapis spoke up_._

"I'm right here Steven, I'm at your dad's friend's home, you know, helping him move in."

Scott looked between the phone and Lapis before on Steven's end, the voice changed to one that sounded older.

"_SCOTTY, I see you made it from your apartment safe without Melody following you_."

Scott doubled checked outside before speaking to Gregg.

"Yea, I made it here safe Uncle Gregg, nothing I couldn't handle and plus no sign of Melody when I left early this morning with my things."

"_That's great, and you know you don't have to call me uncle Gregg, you make me feel old and you're only eighteen."_

Scott couldn't help but laugh along with Gregg before their conversation continued for a little while before Scott soon hung up and turned to Lapis.

"Whelp, time to go check the upstairs and the garden before the guys arrive for house warming, since your already here Lapis, want to go to the Jeep and grab everything, except that, THAT, stays in the glove compartment."

Lapis nods before walking through the front door while Scott went upstairs.

**Upstairs**

It looked like a big hallway and it also looked very easy to get turned around until Scott opened the door and found a giant room which was bare but was nicely papered, giving him a good idea.

"My billiards table could go in here along with my rare Tokyo Nights racing game arcade cabinet."

He says to himself before exiting the room and finding another two big rooms, one had a bedroom with a king size bed on top of a dark blue carpet.

"Once I get the cabinets and curtains in here, it will soon feel like home."

He soon heard a noise outside the front of the house, what he saw made him smile.

Outside, he saw a group of people helping Lapis carry the stuff into the home, in the middle of it all, he saw Steven being helpful while the tall red one was carrying most of the stuff effortlessly, the purple one had changed into some sort of animal that could carry stuff on it's back while the white one just stood and supervised.

"Must be a 'welcome to Beach City' thing."

Once he checked the last big room, he went downstairs to lend a hand.

**Later**

Once everything was in place, Scott couldn't help but relax outside on a deck chair with Gregg while holding a cold beverage in his hand while watching the world go by.

While watching Steven play with his friends, Scott looked over at Gregg and spoke.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Gregg, had I known sooner what Melody was like before now, I'd have got out of there sooner."

Gregg nodded in acknowledgment before saying.

"You knew you could do better than her anyway, she was too stuck up for anyone's liking, I'm surprised Paul didn't boot her out the minute he met her."

This caused Scott to laugh at the memory of the day his pops met Melody for the first time, him being an old school working class grafter for a building company and Melody, well, had everything handed to her and it didn't sit well with Paul or Scott's mother Lindsey.

"My dad would chew her out every chance he got, saying things like 'My son has worked every day to earn his living' and 'Your pompous ass wouldn't understand a hard days work if it bit you on your vagina'".

Gregg and Scott couldn't help but laugh before the two took a sip of their drinks and Gregg continued speaking.

"In time, the right girl will come Scotty, heck, I'm betting she's already here in Beach City."

Scott smirked before looking at the three in front of him, but his attention soon turned to Lapis who is seen with some Dorito looking haired girl, conversing with each other.

Gregg soon noticed this and cringed a little, Scott noticed and asked.

"What's wrong with Lapis uncle Gregg?"

Gregg sighed before looking at Scott with a hint of seriousness in his eyes, which was rare for Scott to see before the older man spoke.

"Look, I'm not knocking Lapis but...I don't know if she is open to dating since what happened with a gem called Jasper."

Scott looked down a bit dejected but he noticed the smile on Lapis' face and his face turned to a smile itself before Gregg continued.

"Lapis needs to be eased into the idea first, don't ham fist it, but at the same time, don't make her feel like a stranger if you want to make some sort of connection with her."

Sudden realization sunk in when Scott spoke up.

"I think this Jasper you mentioned launched Lapis into my Jeep when I arrived into Beach City."

Gregg motioned for Scott to continue before he recollected what literally happened hours ago.

"I was looking at the address for this place when Lapis just came smashing through my windshield, she woke up and she told me to floor it and run over Jasper, we wouldn't have got away if she hadn't have used her crazy water powers to knock Jasper out and me being able to run her over.

I did hear something crunch under my tires but I had that much adrenaline running through me, I didn't think to look out the window and see if I'd pulled a hit and run."

The look Gregg gave Scott was one of pure shock, it soon stopped when Lapis walked over and held her arm in front of Scott.

"Scott..."

Gregg gave him the thumbs up before excusing himself before Scott spoke to Lapis.

"What is it Lapis?"

With a shy look, Lapis rubbed her arm before asking.

"Is it OK if I can crash at yours for a while. Since the barn got damaged by Jasper when she came after me. Me and Peridot have nowhere to stay."

Despite his internal conflict and the wonder of if the couch was big enough for Lapis and her Dorito headed friend then he remembered, he couldn't do that to Lapis after saving her from Jasper.

So with his answer in mind, he spoke.

"I'm out of town 5 days a week for work, but since I have sick leave until next Monday, sure, you girls can crash at mine, just no guests without my say so and NO parties."

Scott could have sworn he saw the one called Peridot jump with joy out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze was held by Lapis who couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

**Later That Night**

Once the 60-inch plasma TV was installed onto the wall and everything plugged in, including the games station which looked suspiciously like a Nintendo 64 console.

Scott was playing Peridot at Super Kart Racer 64, while Lapis was reading something on the corner portion of the couch which she dubbed her 'sanctuary'.

"Oooh Banana time Peridot, get ready."

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE SCOTT, I REFUSE TO RELINQUISH FIRST PLACE!"

With curiosity piquing, Lapis looked up from her book and saw Peridot going nuts at Scott overtaking her 1st place and winning the race.

"This is impossible, how could you defeat me from all the way in 20th place, it was mathematically impossible."

Peridot was saying as she pointed an accusing finger at Scott before he laughed and pointed to the back of the box where it showed a giant bullet with arms.

"You get that if you've been in 16th or below for more than 3 laps, I shot up into 4th with this and then took the others out with red shells before making you slip up on a banana, in other words, Peridot."

Scott did some sort of pose as Usain Bolt crossed with Hulk Hogan before looking down at Peridot and saying with laughter.

"I AM THE DIAMOND OF VIDEO GAMES."

His moment of victory and the gushing praise he was now getting from Peridot was interrupted by Lapis speaking up.

"That has to be the stupidest name for a Diamond I have ever heard plus in the words of someone, you are just the ultimate Mega Geek."

While Peridot took this as an insult, Scott couldn't help but smirk before slinking over to Lapis with the third controller in hand and held it in front of him.

"Think you can do better blue or are you just all talk?"

Lapis glared before snatching the controller out of Scott's hand and joining him on his side of the couch.

"Winner takes all rules, loser does the dishes for a month, winner, well, the winner gets breakfast in bed in the morning."

Lapis couldn't help but blush but with an equally determined face at Scott's terms whereas Scott smirked knowingly that he had this in the bag.

**Hours Later**

"How did I lose..."

Scott says on his knees with anime tears streaming down his face whereas Lapis swung the controller around before blowing on the end of it like a gun and smirking in victory.

She had somehow got a gold star in the 9th position and on the last lap, had come up clutch and stole the victory from Scott, shocking Peridot into a standstill and Scott was frozen solid in shock.

"Enjoy your dishes, Scotty."

Before she went upstairs to the bedroom, Scott decided to pop in American Wrestling on his games console before deciding to play that for the rest of the night with Peridot.

**Upstairs**

As Lapis stared outside of the bedroom window towards the main street from the room she was inhabiting for the night, she couldn't help but shudder slightly, not from the summer breeze that came from the window but of the fact, she had somehow escaped Jasper thanks to this human who was nice enough to give her and Peridot shelter until the barn was fixed.

"I just hope the gems got to Jasper in time to bubble her and keep her locked away for good."

For the rest of the night, Lapis would never know what had happened to Jasper.

_**A.N/: Hey guys and gals, Rattlesnake316 here, as you've just read, even though it is an SU fan fiction, I am going to be focusing on another type of rocks, this time I am actually focusing on Crystals and how Scott comes into contact with a whole new world with his new Gem friends. **_

_**So please enjoy and review as more chapters are soon to follow in Scott Rigby and The Crystal Beasts.**_

_**I do not own Steven Universe or any of the Gems including Lapis and Peridot but I do own Scott Rigby.**_


	2. Enter The Beast of Fire

_**A/N: I don't own Steven universe or any of the gems in this story, they belong to Rebecca Sugar, I only own Scott Rigby and the Elemental Crystals who get explained in this chapter, without further adieu, heres chapter 2, enjoy.**_

**Next Morning**

Despite gems not really needing rest, for Lapis to wake up in a bed for a change felt like a welcome change for her instead of laying on the flat bed of the truck that used to be in the roof of the barn.

Stretching to get herself limber for the day ahead, she noticed that her host hadn't come to bring her breakfast like he had promised, making her smirk before saying in her head.

'_Poor guy probably forgot, don't blame him, he was up all night with Peridot.'_

Despite this however, she heard a knock on the door and a voice say on the other side.

"Hey Lapis, you up? I brought breakfast."

It was Scott and he had remembered her breakfast, so with quick thinking, Lapis jumped back into bed and pretended she had only just woke up.

"Huh? Oh right, come on in Scotty, I've just woke up."

With this as his cue, completely oblivious that Lapis had been up a while now, he had Peridot open her door while he carried the tray with an assorted breakfast for Lapis to eat.

"Peridot informed me that gems don't have a need for breakfast but I informed her it's the thought that counts so I just brought you something anyway."

Lapis was pleasantly surprised by what was on offer, some whole wheat toast, corners cut off in case she didn't like the crust on the bread, some orange juice in a thin glass and to top it off, a full cooked breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, pureed tomatoes, hash browns and fully cooked mushrooms.

She was indeed surprised by how much he was treating her like royalty today too, she even noticed he was wearing a tuxedo and a crudely drawn moustache on his lip whereas Peridot was doing the same minus the moustache.

Once they left Lapis to her breakfast, Scott and Peridot sighed in relief once they got out of the room.

**Downstairs**

"Now what my video game Diamond?"

Scott couldn't help but smirk at Peridot actually believing he was a Diamond from last night before, but decided to humour her.

"Now? Hmmm, I never thought what to do now Peri, I guess we need some shopping in, fancy a road trip to Ocean City?"

This made Peridot's eyes light up before she nodded her head vigorously, causing Scott to laugh as he ran back upstairs to get changed into something for the day while Peridot went back on the games unit, as she called it.

**Somewhere Far Away**

In a seemingly quiet area in the Antarctic, everything seems peaceful...almost too peaceful.

"OK boys, let's load 'em up, got to get these into America by this week otherwise the boss will have our hides."

We see a drilling company and about 18 drillers and baggers.

As they are seen pulling rare crystals up to the surface before bagging them, one bagger however, pocketed one of the crystals in his pocket, not realising the dire consequences that pocketing the crystal would have on him.

**Back in America**

"The Crystals of the Ancients exhibits should be ready within the next week, once we have the full set of Greek Elemental Crystals, we should be ready to open to the public within that week mentioned."

The curator is saying to one of the excavators, as they walk down the hall, they turn to face where the crystals will go.

"The elemental crystals of Greece, Fire..."

We get a close up of the crystal representing Helios and Ares before it pans over to the water crystal.

"Water..."

It shows the crystal of The god of the sea Poseidon before cutting to the earth crystal.

"Earth..."

The next shot shows the Crystal of Gaia, the goddess of the earth before cutting to the last crystal which the curator explains.

"And lastly, the 4 crystals of the Wind."

The last shot shows 4 crystals representing the north, east, south and west wind gods, Boreas, Eurus, Notus and Zephyrus.

"Together they make one crystal called Anemoi."

The curator finishes explaining before looking at the excavator, who had more questions than answers while the curator continued to walk him through the exhibit.

"In ancient times, when Zeus was battling the titans, he bestowed these crystals to his most trusted brothers and his one sister so they may reach their next stage, their crystal beast forms."

With a look that wanted the curator to finish his story, the man continued.

"For Poseidon, he could take the form of a mighty sea serpent that would drown entire villages and cause vicious storms when angered.

For Ares and Helios, they took the fused form of a mighty tiger. With each step this mighty beast took, nothing stood but ashes and embers before it's roar.

When it came to Gaia, Zeus was weary of this mighty titan but bestowed the earth crystal to her, with this, her powers increased and could transform into a mighty golem made of stone and manipulate the earth around her to capture, trap and kill her enemies if she saw fit.

Then of course, Anemoi, the four gods of the wind, bestowing these 4 crystals allowed them to manipulate the wind and summon hurricanes, tyhpoons and many other natural disasters, when combined into one form, this crystal beast takes the form of a falcon."

After his explanation, the curator carried on with his day as he discussed payment to the excavator, completely oblivious of the stones glowing behind them, as though something was awakening inside the crystalline forms, ready to be released upon the world.

**Ocean City Shopping Mall**

Back with Scott and the others, we see them engaging in some shopping in the Ocean City mall, more specifically, the grocery store part.

"OK, just need some milk and bread and we are good to go, that cool with you guys?"

As Scott turned round, he found Peridot on her tablet while Lapis just stood looking bored out of her mind while Scott was doing the shopping part.

This caused Scott to raise and eyebrow with a smirk before turning back round and pushing the cart along.

Despite it being the bog standard shopping trip Scott was used to, aside from kids stopping to gawp at Lapis and Peridot with them being crystal gems, it was pretty boring.

"I must admit Scott, when you said road trip, I thought you meant somewhere exciting not a mundane Tuesday afternoon shopping."

Peridot says while her face his still in her tablet causing Scott to chuckle before looking at Lapis who is looking at blocks of cheese in the dairy section before offering her two cents.

"It must be a human thing to consume so much dairy within a day or five before the expiration date."

Scott nods before picking up 3 cartoons of red top milk before closing the fridge door and placing them in the cart.

**Later**

Once all the groceries were in the house and placed in their proper places, Scott decided to traverse his new home town, without his car and get some fresh air in the process.

Leaving the two girls in the house that afternoon, Scott headed to the boardwalk where everyone seemed to be gathered.

"So we have Mr. Smiley's arcade, Frybo's, Fish Stew Pizza...hmm, wonder what classes as night life here in Beach City?"

His curiosity piqued when he saw a flyer for the local night life scene which just happened to be happening this Friday night.

Despite his interest being piqued, he decided just to get doughnuts from the big doughnut before setting off back home, but not before picking off the flyer from the telephone pole.

**Back at Home**

After taking a shower and changing into a tank top and shorts, Scott was now sitting in front of the TV and flipping over to the cartoons channel.

Once he found the channel he wanted, his lazy afternoon/night commenced.

Knowing he had the house to himself for a change as the girls had gone to the museum with Steven and Gregg about the new exhibits involving crystals and all that other junk.

Scott had decided to order some take out from the local Chinese diner whilst watching some cartoon about a Lego brick cat unicorn.

"Finally, no Peridot bugging me about playing me on my games console for the evening, just me, the Chow mien in my box and cartoons about a cat unicorn made of Lego, can this night get any better?"

He just had to jinx it didn't he.

**Rustle**

"Who's there?!"

Was the last thing Scott shouted before picking up his 9mm Pistol off of the coffee table and cocking it before going into the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

"OK, it has no voice, if it did, it probably wouldn't have answered anyway."

Once Scott managed to reach the light switch, the sight before him when the light lit up the room, told him to keep his gun aimed at the thing before him.

The crystallized beast before him just stared him down, despite the fact Scott had a gun pointed at the things head where the crystal was.

"What the f*ck are you?!"

The beast tilted it's head in wonder before turning vicious and attacking, luckily Scott managed to dodge just in time and fire off his gun, only for the bullets to ricochet off the beast's crystallized skin making Scott groan at his own stupidity before the beast lunged again, this time Scott dodged and got the hell out of the house, despite being in his lounge clothes, he ran like hell for his Jeep and ragged the door open before closing it and pulling out his cell and calling the first number he could find.

"COME ON, COME ON, PICK UP THE FREAKING PHONE!"

**Museum**

Despite being naturally interested in their crystallized brothers and sister, Lapis couldn't help but read the descriptions about them, that was until Peridot heard Steven's cellphone vibrate.

"Uh, you going to answer that Steven?"

Steven looked at Peridot confused until his phone rang a second time and the vibration was felt on his leg before he looked at the caller ID.

"It's Scotty."

Lapis looked at Steven with an eyebrow raised in wonder before he took the call.

"Hello? Scotty?"

"_**STEVEN! OH THANK GOD, LOOK SEND HELP, SOME CRYSTALLIZED ANIMAL IS TERRORIZING THE HOUSE AND I'M TRAPPED IN MY JEEP**."_

Steven, Lapis and Peridot could hear the thing from Scott's end of the phone and also heard the profanities being hurled at it before they heard a window smash and Scott shout.

".**_..SH*T, STEVEN IT'S GOT MY ARM, HURRRY..._**"

The three stood in horror when the line went dead before Lapis grabbed Peridot and Steven and flew them back to Beach City, Lapis even says to herself.

"Please be safe Scotty."

**Back With Scott**

"GET OFF ME!"

This was the last thing Scott shouted before the beast flung Scott towards the boardwalk of Beach City with relative ease.

**Beach**

Face first in the soft sand and the beast still on his tail, Scott held his broken arm while in the knelt position, just as the crystal arrived on the beach and stared him down.

Teeth bared, now jaws filled with crystal teeth as sharp as diamonds as it growls at Scott who can only weakly raise his gun at the beast slowly walking towards him, stalking the human, sizing him up for the kill.

Scott had somehow managed to weakly get to his feet.

Preparing for the worst, he noticed he still only had one in the chamber before pulling the hammer back with his teeth and holding the gun unsteady and shaky in his hand before he shouts.

"COME ON THEN, LET'S HAVE YA!"

That's all it took for the beast to lunge at Scott, only except for impact of teeth in flesh, something watery had punched the crystalline beast towards the steps next to the beach.

"Errr, Surprise?"

Scott couldn't help but look towards his saviours, except they weren't on the ground.

That was until something aluminium hit him in the head, causing him to look upwards and spot the source of the can to the head, what he saw, well.

"LAPIS, PERIDOT, STEVEN, YOU GUYS TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!"

When Lapis landed with the other two, the first thing they did was try and see to Scott, only for him to tell them to hold off until the thing was dealt with, right on cue.

"That thing is annoying."

Scott mutters in pain from the severe bleeding from his arm, with Steven trying his best to heal Scott while Lapis and Peridot started looking at the Crystal Beast.

"What even is this thing, does it even have a gem classification?"

Peridot says before having to dodge something unexpected.

She had to dodge a huge stream of fire from the thing, luckily Lapis got a shield up just in time, only for it to evaporate.

"PERI, YOU NEED TO DISTRACT IT!"

Peridot looked at Lapis weirded out after that command, easier said than done.

When the beast lunged for Lapis, Peridot had somehow managed to pull the water tower from it's supports and carry it over and drop it on the crystalline tiger, water and metal collapsing onto the thing in one big rush.

Seeing this as her cue, Lapis used the water inside the container and decided to trap the beast in a vice, the more water that seeped into the tigers crystals, the more it roared in pain from the water washing away it's fire in one big containment bubble before Lapis and Peridot stood side by side with one hand out each before Lapis summoned another fist of water and with one big hammer fist, smashed the ball of metal and water down onto the ground.

Despite having no idea what was going, Steven heard Scott groan in pain before lifting his head up weakly and asking.

"Is it...is it over?"

This time, the older male passed out from the pain, but before he blacked out, he noticed Lapis and Peridot walking over, something was in Peridot's hand, Scott assumed it was the crystal beast that had attacked him before his slumber overtook him.

**Somewhere On a Hill**

Two people in hoods stood overlooking what had happened with the Crystal Beast, when the show was over the two turned away and placed a beacon on the ground.

In two more seconds, a screen appeared and a face shrouded in shadow spoke.

"Speak."

The first of the two hooded figures took their hood down to reveal the excavator from Antarctica who had pocketed an ice crystal.

His head was nothing but pure solid ice with his brain visible, the only good thing was that he could walk in daylight because the crystal kept his ice from melting from the summer sun.

"Reporting in sir, the Helios crystal was a failure and is now compromised, what is our next move?"

The man on the screen said something only the two could hear because the next thing you knew, the screen was gone and the two were next seen holding another god crystal.

The Crystal of Gaia.


	3. Harsh Reality

"I just don't understand, one minute we were looking at those Greek crystals, the next, a crystal that breathes fire, something seems off."

Peridot was saying while the three, Lapis, Steven and Peridot herself, were sat in Scott's living room with the crystal with the fire pattern now laid on the coffee table in front of them.

This was definitely new to the three of them, they were used to corrupted gems and maniacs like Jasper, but a Crystal that took the form of a tiger and breathed fire hotter than the sun, this was definitely new to them.

"I just hope Scott is OK, he took quite a mauling from that thing on his right arm, he is only human after all."

This when Lapis stepped in after Peridot says this.

"He's only human but he held his own, that's all he could do against that Crystal Beast that was clearly going for the kill on him by going for throat."

Lapis looks to the doorway leading to the stairs before looking down and saying sadly.

"If we hadn't have heard the phone call and if I hadn't have flown us to him in time, he could have been mortally wounded or worse...dead."

The sombre mood of Lapis only derailed the mood even more before the three looked at the ceiling where Scott's room was just above them before they heard his footsteps going into the bathroom before it was followed up by Scott yelling.

"_HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM."_

This had Lapis and Steven up off of the sofa straight away when Scott fell downstairs in a blind panic, causing the two gems and the one half gem to run over to him, Steven the first to speak.

"Easy Scott, you've just been in a big fight, you need to rest."

Scott, despite not meaning to, swatted Steven's hand away aggressively before saying.

"Like hell I do, I want to kill whatever did this to me and make sure it suffers."

Even in anger, Scott would not allow his pride to be shattered by something like this.

As he stumbled over to couch and sat down groggily before easing up a little and looking at the three of them with an apologetic look.

"I am grateful for your help you guys, but I can take it from here, it takes more than some Crystal to kill Scott Rigby that easily."

Scott says with a pained smile before turning on the TV with his good arm leaving the three stood behind him to look at each other before Lapis walked round to the front of the couch and looked Scott dead in the eyes.

"Why are you so careless Scott?! Is your pride really worth you dying?"

Scott sighed, he couldn't be mad at the water gem before him, plus Gregg had warned him about her past and how it had traumatized her, so carefully he took Lapis' hand and held it gently before saying.

"Since Melody, I have nothing to lose since that bitch left me with nothing except my pride, so this near death experience, didn't even phase me since I was ready to go down fighting."

That was all Lapis needed to hear, because before she realised, there was a hand print across Scott's face where she had slapped him.

Everything froze in place for the two, Lapis had a stern look on her face but Scott looked like someone had just crushed his heart.

When Lapis walked out of the house and flew away, Scott was still sat shell shocked on the couch but he couldn't move.

When he did move, it was to go back upstairs and slam his bedroom door shut, leaving Steven and Peridot by themselves, stood awkwardly.

**Scott's Room**

"GAH, WHY AM I SO STUBBORN!"

The crash was something being thrown against the closet wall before Scott collapsed to his knees holding his arm before he felt the tears sting his eyes at how stupid he had been to tell Lapis his life didn't matter, had Melody really caused him to be so stupid to point of pushing away a friend he'd just made, she risked her own life to save him and this is how he thanked Lapis.

"Great going Scott, one of the girls you made friends with now doesn't want to talk to your dumbass, good going you freaking idiot."

Sitting on his bed, Scott held his face with his good hand before looking at his 9mm on the bedside table before picking it up and loading it with the bullets he had before putting the safety back on and placing it in his belt holster before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some empty cans from the dinner the three had the night before.

"Where you going with that?"

Peridot asked but Scott completely blanked her as he walked out of the house and headed towards the beach.

**The Beach**

Deciding the picnic table was the best place to put his targets, Scott sat them in a stack before going back a yard and preparing his gun with his teeth again before using his good arm to aim at the cans in front of him.

"Just breathe, aim annnnd…"

The first bullet missed due to the shaking in his hand since he has to hold the gun one handed, the twitch in his eye says it all before he fires again and hits the middle can on the fourth row.

When he goes to aim again, Lapis' voice reverberates in his mind from what she said earlier.

'_Why are you so careless Scott?! Is your pride really worth you dying?_'

With a sigh, Scott lowered the gun to his side before looking up to the sky and falling to his knees, what Lapis had said really affected him, it was just he was too stubborn to admit it.

"I just want to swallow my pride one time and actually tell you I'm worried for my life after yesterday Lapis, but you've gone and it's all my fault."

Once he stood back to his feet, he put the safety back on his gun before walking away from the beach.

**Back Home**

With the door still unlocked, he wondered where Peridot was, until a female voice spoke up from the living room, one Scott wasn't expecting.

"You're home late Scotty."

Scott internally cringed before breathing in and getting ready to apologise to water gem as he stood face to face with Lapis and hoped for the best.

"Yea...I went for a walk on the beach to clear my head."

Scott noticed Lapis' eyes travel towards his pistol and raised an eyebrow before saying.

"You went for a walk...with your gun."

Awkward pause.

"OK, you got me there, I took some cans to do some target practice."

Scott says with a sigh before sitting down with Lapis on the couch but with him laying back while Lapis sat forward, then the silence descends before Steven speaks up.

"I managed to convince Lapis to come back and talk instead of being alone at the wrecked barn, Lapis if you'd like to say your piece."

The floor was Lapis'.

The two turned to face each other before Lapis spoke.

"Scotty...look, I… I think you're a stubborn ass who needs to realise he has friends who he can face any challenge with, instead of recklessly endangering yourself, just cause your pride won't allow for anyone to help you and I think...you will always need our help, no matter what you think."

Steven looks over at Scott who is still silent while he is slumped against the back cushion of the couch.

When it seemed Scott didn't want to reply, he surprised everyone by clapping a gentle hand on Lapis' shoulder before looking her dead in the eyes and saying.

"Thank You, your honesty has really opened my eyes and I actually cannot argue against the valid point you made."

With that Scott looked at Steven before getting up and looking back at Lapis before saying.

"But you need to realise, I endanger myself so others can sleep at night, but if you need me to tone it down, I will."

**Next Morning**

Despite the talk he had had with Lapis, Scott knew something was up that day.

Lapis he understood, she was always quiet or reading.

But Peridot, she was uncharacteristically quiet, even when playing video games.

"I must have woken up in a different dimension or something."

Scott mutters to himself while pouring himself a cup of coffee and listening to the radio in the kitchen.

'_In other news, the new crystals of the Greek gods exhibit has been released to the public, only for the crystals to be stolen...'_

This peeked Scott's interest as he turned the radio up a little while the news reporter continued speaking.

'..._The ancient Greek crystals were set to display in Empire City for a limited time only for their limited time to come abruptly to an end when a group of 5 people took the crystals late yesterday evening during the preview showing before today's grand unveiling, __Police are asking people to come forward with information regarding this incident..."_

Scott slowly put down his coffee before walking into the living room where the girls were still busy being themselves until Scott sat on the couch.

"Lapis...Peridot, what Crystal is this?!..."

The two looked up from what they were doing before joining Scott's eyes on the crystal in front of them.

"I think we need to hand this crystal to the earth authorities, I think this is one of the God Crystals."

Peridot slapped his hand away making Scott recoil at the sudden action before Peridot spoke up.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? This thing attacked us when it was in it's beast form and you want to give it back to the museum, not only that, it broke your freaking arm."

"IF WE DON'T HAND IT OVER, WE WILL BE LOCKED UP FOR THEFT PERIDOT."

Scott shouted his case before Lapis picked up the crystal itself and looked it over before coming to her own decision.

"We need to get this to the Crystal Gems."

Scott looked at her like she was crazy before she explained fully.

"If anyone knows what to do Scotty, it's them."

Despite the growing need to face palm, Scott cooled his temper before nodding.

"To the Crystal Gems."

**Beach House**

"Hmm."

"Well Garnet..."

The one called Garnet was still busy contemplating while looking at the crystal before her.

When Scott, Lapis and Peridot had arrived, they were greeted by Steven like normal until Scott showed the crystal to Steven and explained their situation to Pearl about how this crystal had a beast form and it had attacked Scott himself at the house before Steven, Peridot and Lapis saved him.

Now here they were, stood around waiting, well Scott was outside with Lapis, Peridot was inside talking with the others.

**With Scott and Lapis**

"We'll have to be careful round Beach City now Lapis, don't want the police to think we are suspects now that we have one of the missing crystals in our possession."

Scott says this while sipping his chocolate that Amethyst had made for him, Lapis however just continued to look over the ocean before sighing.

Scott acknowledges this before asking.

"You OK Blue?"

Lapis looked at Scott before continuing to look out across the ocean before her, something must have affected her by looking at the old crystal before standing outside with Scott.

"It's the Helios crystal isn't it? Something seems off."

Lapis nods in confirmation towards Scott before finally speaking.

"It's nothing like I've had to fight before Scott, I've only ever knocked a ruby ship out of the sky and kept Malachite under the sea and knocked Jasper back into the ocean while trying to save Steven."

Scott nods in understanding before saying.

"Well you can add saving my stubborn ass to that list after you saved me from the Helios Beast."

Despite the silence that followed, Scott placed a gentle hand on Lapis' shoulder before heading back inside, leaving Lapis to her thoughts.

**Sometime Later**

"You have a really rare crystal with you, these were made before the gems of Homeworld."

Scott was sat on the couch as Pearl was beginning her explanation.

"These crystals, were made for the gods by the earth's king of the god's Zeus in 476 AD.

Once the king had chosen his champions, the 4 god crystals held the tremendous power of the earth's elements, one for each except the 4 gods of the air who received 4 of their own to create one being.

When Homeworld made an excursion to Greece in that era, not even our best Amethyst or Jasper soldiers could defeat these legendary crystal bearers.

When the fighting had reached it's peak, White Diamond held a sit down with Zeus and despite many failed attempts, the crystal gods were finally put into a deep slumber, Helios, Gaia, Poseidon and Anemoi were laid to rest within the frozen artic in the earth's south pole...until now."

Scott couldn't help but look at the small crystal in his hand before looking back up at Pearl who continued with what she was saying.

"The reason the homeworld gems couldn't defeat these Crystal Gods, was because of us being sentient and made of skin, the crystal gods were made of pure crystal which was toxic for a gem warrior to touch, even in combat."

Scott looked in disbelief before looking at Lapis and Peridot, the beast had pinned Lapis down but he hadn't noticed any bite marks on her or any signs of a struggle before the question he had came to light.

"If it's toxic to the touch for gems, how come my arm hasn't healed since Steven tried his healing spit, he's half human and gem."

This caused everyone to look at the sling on Scott's arm before Garnet pulled the sling off in one swipe, what they saw, caused everyone to look in horror.

"Scott...your arm!"

Peridot says with a gasp as Scott looks at his right arm.

His entire right arm up just past his elbow, his entire arm was covered in red crystal with claws on for fingers causing him to look in horror before looking at Pearl for answers, all he got was a sad look making him panic.

"Pearl...what's going on."

Pearl was lost for words, she hadn't seen this since the war against the god crystals when they infected humans to the point that they'd be human crystal statues.

"Scott...Helios infected you, since there is no known cure for this and healing doesn't work, I'm afraid...you will die."

Scott looked down at his arm before looking at his housemates, Peridot looked crushed and Lapis...

The emotion was gone on her face altogether, the second of two human's who showed her kindess and saved her, was about to die and she felt it was her fault for not showing up quicker to save him.

Inside, her gem felt like it had been shattered while she was still alive.

"How long does he have Pearl?"

Pearl looked at Steven solemnly before moving him over to Scott before speaking.

"Steven, the infection is fast, since it is toxic to us Crystal Gems and it kills humans by crystalising them, Scott's best bet is to just spend as much time with those he loves before it's his time."

For the first time in his life, Scott's pride allowed him to show one emotion and one emotion only...

He was scared.


	4. Jasper

_**A/N. I do not own Steven Universe except Scott Rigby and the Crystal Gods and their beast forms, without further adieu, onto Chapter 4.**_

A normal commute, civilians travelling to and from places, just your average day, for one cloaked figure overlooking the free way, it was just more innocent lives to take.

"Gaia, rise and claim your first victims."

The female voice says as the ground around her begins to violently shake, while she stood composed and staring coldly at the being before her as it begins to head over to the free way to cause it's destruction, all while the figure watched without a care in her eyes at the lives being cut short.

**With Lapis**

Silent and flying above the sky with her own thoughts for company, Lapis found comfort from flying with her wings around Beach City and beyond.

After Pearl had dropped the bombshell about Scott, Lapis found herself getting out of the house a lot by herself, sometimes without needing to tell Scott or Peridot in fear they'd stop her.

The mood was officially dead in Scott's home that day when Lapis left this morning.

"Why does this happen to everyone I care about, first Steven with Jasper and the Diamonds and now Scott with the Crystal Gods, I can't protect anyone."

That was Lapis' current mood.

With Steven, she did help in some capacity but with Scott and not being able to save him in time, her gem might as well be shattered for her failure.

"He's only a human, a really stubborn human who just happens to be one of my best friends."

Lapis was conflicted, it showed too.

**Later**

When Lapis had landed on a cliff side over looking a city, the sight before her shook her to her very core.

"No..."

Before her, cars and other motor vehicles were overturned and on fire, police and ambulances were on hand to try and find survivors of the war zone looking free way below her, her eyes turned to the crystallised humans.

She even saw a family crystallised together causing her to feel physically ill at the sight.

"Such a beautiful sight isn't Lazuli?"

Before Lapis had time to react to the woman's voice, she was clobbered round the back of her head and knocked out cold by one of the god crystal's golems before being carried away to somewhere unknown.

**Back with Scott**

"So Scotty, where to next?"

Despite the news he was going to die, Scott went to Ocean City with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven while Peridot watched the house for him.

Since Scott couldn't drive, Pearl decided to drive for them as they headed to the new theme park that had just opened in the city.

"I heard that they have this roller coaster that turns you inside out and when you stop, your eyeballs explode."

Amethyst added the actions for dramatic effect making Scott laugh at Pearl who scolded Amethyst.

Once his laughter died down, his mood went back to sombre, he was thinking back to how Lapis had reacted to the news of his impending demise, no words, nothing.

'_It's hard to stomach but I have to stay strong and hope to god we can find a way to defeat these gods before I become a crystal statue."_

Scott's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the car horn honking and Amethyst shouting at the drivers in front of her.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP YOU HOOHAA'S!?"

Scott got a look outside the car window and the sight before him made him slowly get back into the car itself and sit wide eyed.

Steven noticed this before something hit the wind shield of the car, scaring the four occupants of the vehicle before they got a good look at what had been thrown at the window, it was a severed crystal head of a human, the sight causing Pearl and Amethyst to quickly jump out of the vehicle along with Scott and Steven.

Steven being the first one to snap out of his shock and say.

"Was that?..."

Scott's worst fears were confirmed, a god crystal was at work, this one, a light brown and green to represent the earth.

With one look at the head before looking up, he noticed the sights before him.

"More victims."

Pearl says before drawing her trident from her gem on her forehead and getting ready for a fight, Amethyst was the same as well as Steven.

Scott however stood back, despite the searing pain from his red crystallised right arm, the fire from it burning.

"Something is coming."

Scott says from the glowing indicator from his right arm causing the other 3 to take notice and hide with Scott in an alley just in time.

A stone golem was shambling along with its latest crystallised victim, despite Steven wanting to save the victim, Scott held him back with his left arm and shook his head before motioning for the three to follow him through the alley way.

**Somewhere in Ocean City**

"Slowly waking up, I must have hit you harder than I thought Lazuli."

The voice says as Lapis is indeed slowly waking up from her deep sleep after being knocked out cold by the assailant earlier on the hill over looking Ocean City.

Despite being groggy, Lapis still asks.

"Where am I?"

The hooded figure chuckles darkly before removing her hood to face Lapis, causing the water gem to look in groggy fashion before the figure spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be dead Lazuli if my master has anything to say about it."

When Lapis blacks out again, the revealed figure cracks her knuckles before she started getting to work by wailing on the chained up Lapis.

Her screams are the only thing to be heard in the room.

**With Scott and the Crystal Gems**

Creeping slowly to avoid detection and using every distraction in the book to get to safety on the roof of a super store from the ladder outside the building.

Steven uses some binoculars and starts scouting while Amethyst speaks to Scott.

"This is freaky dude, it's like something out of that Zombie movie I watched last night."

Scott nods before looking out towards the city, trying to find some clue on where these things had come from.

What he found, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's impossible, my car shattered her gem."

Scott had spotted Jasper among the golems, but why weren't they attacking her, this Pearl brought up.

"God Crystals are meant to be toxic to gems, how is Jasper not inside her gem from exposure to these crystal earth golems?"

Scott didn't have an answer but he was sure going to get some answers.

Before jumping down, he says to Steven.

"Steve, you and the Crystal Gems keep lookout, if it looks like I'm in trouble, I'll give you the signal with the light that'll shine off my cell phone."

Amethyst stops him and says.

"Nope, can't let you do that, I'll be your back up."

Scott wanted to refuse but instead nodded before the two went down to street level, leaving Steven with Pearl.

**Street Level**

"I count eighteen of 'em Scotty, whats the plan?"

Amethyst asks Scott.

As the two are hiding behind a local convenience store, they notice the golems converging into one place before they notice Jasper walking through them unharmed, something Amethyst was first to acknowledge.

"I really don't like whatever she is doing here, something is seriously up."

Scott nods in agreement before an idea forms after looking at the vehicles and the pipe laid next to them, with a smirk, he speaks.

"Amethyst, I have an idea."

**Later**

"Surely you can't be serious, this will not work Scott."

"I am serious Amethyst and don't call me surely."

The two are stood on the roof of an abandoned vehicle with pipes in hand before looking towards the completely unaware golems.

"This should distract the brain deads long enough for one of us to follow Jasper and find out what she is up to."

Despite the look of dread glowing in Scott's eyes and the look of uncertainty from Amethyst, Scott lifted up his pipe and with one swing, brought it crashing down on top of the car, setting off the car alarm below them and catching the attention of the things before them.

"HEY FREAK SHOWS, COME AND GET US!"

That got the earth golems attention.

"Step 2, Amethyst, distract them."

Scott says quickly before his arm starts to burn brightly from the crystal surrounding it.

It wasn't long before Scott was fighting to find Jasper while Amethyst led the golems away from Scott.

The last thing Scott heard was Amethyst shouting.

"THIS WAY YOU BRAIN DEAD FREAKAZOIDS!"

Amethyst used her spin attack to get herself out of there quickly while the golems shambled after her, leaving Scott to continue his mission.

**Inside the Building**

With his crystal arm of Helios his only light source, Scott slowly made his way through the abandoned building, his goal to find Jasper pushing him onwards.

**The First Room**

With something telling him in the back of his head to stay frosty, Scott took cover behind the wall next to the open door.

"OK, more than likely, she has those things guarding her."

With resolve in his head, Scott burst through the door with his crystallised right hand before keeping on his toes in case Jasper appeared, so far nothing.

"Huh? No Jasper, wait, why can I hear crying?"

Scott's ears hadn't deceived him, there really was crying coming from the rooms store cupboard.

Walking slowly towards the door at the far end of the room, Scott placed an ear to the door, confirming someone was in there before kicking the door in to find Lapis, battered, bruised, bleeding and sobbing her heart out.

She had cowered against the wall when the door was kicked off it's hinges, expecting her attacker to come back and hurt her more only to see through tear streaked eyes that it was Scott, crystal right arm and all, looking her dead in the eyes with an angered and heartbroken look on his face.

"Well isn't this touching."

Scott's head shot up and with anger in his eyes before turning quickly and throwing a punch at the gem, only for it to be blocked.

"Hello human."

Jasper sneers at Scott before throwing him against the wall.

When Lapis tries to get to him, Jasper back hands her back down to the floor before picking Scott up by his head and looking him in the eyes.

"So human, do you like my master's creations, i'm sure they make you feel right at home."

Scott looked at the gem before him before throwing a punch with his weak hand, only for Jasper to act like it didn't phase her before smirking and kicking him straight in the gut and throwing him again, this time against the desk in the building.

"Soon, the Crystal God residing in you will fully take over your body and when that happens, you'll just be like the people of Ocean City, a crystal statue and a prize to my master."

Despite the blood pouring from his mouth, Scott managed to stand and sneer at Jasper.

"So you plan on doing what your precious Pink Diamond couldn't do and kill all humanity."

Scott says groggily before receiving another hook to the jaw.

"You humans should know your place and soon, the Crystal Beasts of the gods will take this pathetic planet and shape it to their perfect will."

Jasper says this with an evil laughter soon following, not noticing Scott picking up his pipe from earlier and taking a swing at Jasper.

Only instead of it connecting with Jasper's head, with sharpened reflexes, she grabs the pip mid swing, removed it from Scott's grasp and wrapped it round his temple with a huge swing, sending him flying and crashing into Lapis, causing them to fall into a heap on the floor.

As the two laid in a heap, Jasper looked on victoriously before whistling to her cronies to see to the two battered heroes.

"I'd love to wail on you some more pathetic human, but I've been ordered not to kill you and Lapis...yet..."

Once the golems appeared, Jasper pointed over to Scott and Lapis before taking her leave.

"Scotty...OH GOD SCOTTY, WAKE UP!"

Scott was unconscious and Lapis couldn't summon a barrier since there was no source of water where she was.

"I guess this is how it ends, I am going to die with my best friend...goodbye my friends."

Lapis closes her eyes and poofs into her gem, accepting her and Scott's fate.

It seemed to be all over until by some miracle, a whip with crystals inside it sliced the five golems into pieces before his saviour and two others came to Scott and Lapis' aid.

"Don't give up on me Scotty."

Scott smirked in knowing it was Amethyst and that she was OK and that she had got to Pearl and Steven in time before coming to his and Lapis' aid.

**Later That Night At The Beach**

Stood watching the ocean before him with thoughts running through his head.

The sight of his arm and the sudden thought of Jasper caused him to sigh in agitation, with five weeks gone since Jasper annihilated him and Lapis, he hadn't been able to sleep easily.

"If there is something I could do to defend Beach City with the Gems and Steven, I'd love to hear it right about now."

With another look to the ocean, the thoughts soon came flooding back.

"So this is where you've been hiding Scotty."

Scott cringed a little at the sound of Amethyst's voice walking towards him while she was eating a corn dog.

When she got closer and sat down next to him on the sand, the two sat in one sided silence, Scott being the silent one while Amethyst was nearly finished with her corn dog.

Despite the silence being deafening, Amethyst finished her corn dog before speaking.

"You know it wasn't your fault that happened to Lapis, you couldn't have known it was Jasper."

Scott looks up at Amethyst before laying his head on his arms.

This one moment caused Amethyst to pry Scott out of his seat and look him dead in the eyes while gripping his collar so he faced her or risk strangulation.

"This isn't you Scott, so what Jasper got the better of you, it doesn't mean you can't still fight for what's right, what happened to that guy who would stand up for what he believed in."

"I think you've got me confused for some other guy or Steven, Scott Rigby isn't home right now, please leave a message after the beep...BEE…

**Slap**

With reply unfinished. Scott's eyes widened from the stinging red mark on his cheek and an angry Amethyst before him, to say he had angered the defective quartz soldier was an understatement.

"STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW SCOTT RIGBY."

Scott looked Amethyst in the eye as she continued to speak.

"You lost a fight, big deal, now is just a time to regroup and come up with a better strategy now that we know Jasper has Gaia's crystal beast crystal and when we do hit her..."

Despite the angered look, Scott softened when he felt Amethyst wrap her arms around him tightly.

All anger he had in his body melted away as he hugged Amethyst back before the quartz continued where she left off.

"...We hit her where it really hurts, once she's done, we go after the big cheese."

Scott smirks in the hug before disengaging and looking out towards the horizon.

Amethyst was right, he just had to get stronger and use his disadvantage to his advantage by finding to weaponise his crystal arm.

With new resolve and not really thinking what he is doing, Scott hugs Amethyst before heading off in a sprint to begin his journey.

"SEE YA AMETHYST, THANK YOU FOR THE CONFIDENCE BOOST!"

Dark purple blush adorned on her face, Amethyst was stood statue still with eyes wide open while absent mindedly rubbing her cheek and her mouth in a goofy smile before whispering to herself.

"No prob Bob."


End file.
